Isolation
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: When all the darkness takes the light The ritual warning has begun And now you tear away from everyone Disconnected so alone yeah Severed ties from all you know….A day at her nephews karate tournament brings some unexpected changes to Isabella Swan's life
1. Chapter 1

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this was beta'd by my amazing, wonderful, talented, super fuckhot fic wife Sky Chaser. Seriously, the woman blows my mind every day. As soon as you are done reading and reviewing? Go and read her fic Remember Me Tomorrow. It's fucking gloriously beautiful. This is dedicated to my ladies over at the Fanficaholics Anon form on FB… The ladies are a blast, slightly pervy, super encouraging and sexy as all get out. Hmmm…what else? Oh! I LOVE reviews and they are replied to wits teasers and maybe panty flashes if you are lucky…..yeah, that's a bribe. **

_When all is lost to you inside When all the darkness takes the light The ritual warning has begun And now you tear away from everyone Disconnected so alone yeah Severed ties from all you know…._

_Isolation, Alter Bridge_

The tension in the large room was thick and heavy, the cries and groans of small, agitated children constantly filtered through the air to my ears. I sighed. I loved my nephews, I really did, but a karate tournament? That lasted all day? On my "once a month" off-weekend, in the middle of April, in east-Jesus-nowhere Louisiana? It's a fucking good thing I loved them and my sister more than anything.

Fidgeting on the bleachers, I stole a glance at my sister and brother-in-law seated next to me, my three nephews lined up alongside them, white uniforms gleaming. Catching my sister Alice's eye, I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. She knew I wanted to leave, but the boys, who she _knew_ I couldn't say no to, had asked to stay and see their instructor compete. The conniving little bitch, that I so adored, had sent her trio of dark haired little moppets to ask me if they could stay, and they had done so, all huge ,dark, puppy-dog eyes and pleading voices. Fuck me. I am such a softie.

I tapped my watch, looking at Alice with an exaggerated wink, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

'In a minute," she mouthed, draping her arm around her husband, a huge hulk of a man with a jovial grin and dimples for days. I had _no_ idea how the fuck the two had managed to make their marriage work for as long as they had; they were polar opposites in every way imaginable. Alice was petite, hyper, fashion conscious, and a diehard perfectionist, just as she had always been.

And Emmett? Well, my brother in law was fucking _huge_, easy going, and about as laid back and casual as you could be, without being in a fucking coma. Whatever. Their sex life must have been fucking awesome. God knows they had been together long enough. The two had started dating their junior year of high school, and had been together ever since. After sixteen years and three kids, something must have been going right. Someone's might as well have been.

Fuck knows mine wasn't … the closest I had been to getting any action lately was jillin' with my trusty BOB. Fuck, I was going to have to invest in Energizer if my God damn dry spell went on for much longer. I was making a mental note to check my battery supply, when my eldest nephew Paul's voice rang out.

"Aunt Bella, there he is!" I followed the direction the dark-haired boy pointed, and looked down to the mat. "That's Master Cullen, with the red hair." Glancing down, I looked at the two men in the middle of the blue mat and gulped. Hard.

The man my nephew identified as Master Cullen stood in the center of the ring, his back to us, the bright lights shining off of the copper-colored hair atop his head, a short, severe cut that complimented the stark, bright white of his uniform, his black belt in sharp contrast to the crisp cotton that covered his lean form.

But fuck me, the man could have been a fucking drag queen as far as I was concerned. My gaze was instantly drawn to the man opposite him. Fuck. Me.

I unabashedly ran my eyes from the top of his golden head down to his bare feet and stifled a groan. I had no fucking clue who this guy was, but he was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. _Ever_. He must have easily stood 6'3", all long limbs and taut muscles, visible even from my not-so-great vantage point. Golden, sun-kissed hair topped his head, framing a face that seemed sculpted out of marble, all perfect lines and clean, tan skin, a stark contrast to the severe white uniform that clung to his lean body. Fuck. I wanted to lick this man, and I didn't even know who he was.

I watched intently as the two men bowed and proceeded to spar … at least, that was what Paul called it. I could barely make out my nephew's voice as I watched the fucking Adonis in front of me go around and exchange kicks and punches with his competitor. I could feel my panties get damp with every strike. Fuck me. I was pathetic. But Jesus … Hot Karate Guy was a fucking work of art.

My eyes stayed glued to him as they continued, and I finally pulled my gaze away as they separated. My sister's voice rang sharply in my ears.

'Isabella!" I shook my head and looked over at her, frowning at the mischievous grin on her face.

"Sorry, what?" I wasn't going to even pretend I knew what she was saying. The girl could read me like a book.

Alice smirked, and her green eyes twinkled with mirth. "You seemed awfully interested in the match, sister dear." Her voice was saccharine sweet and I winced, narrowing my eyes at her. Before she could continue, I stood and smoothed the full skirt of my sleeveless red dress, glaring at her as I grabbed my purse.

"I need to go call Jill," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, purposely using the slang for "getting-off" that we had been forced to come up with as teenagers. What? We were fucking horny teens, and there was no way in hell we were gonna let our church-going, small-town sheriff dad know what we were actually talking about. Besides that, my twin sister and I were in the last generation of American girls to receive a pre-Vatican II Catholic education, complete with nuns, corporal punishment and uniforms. Predictably, it fucked us up and made us slutty.

"I'll bet you do," she called playfully. She was so fucking pleased with herself, I could hear the grin in her voice. I insouciantly flipped her off and headed down the bleacher stairs, desperate for some privacy.

Meandering through the deserted halls of the sprawling Christian school the tournament was being held at, I searched for an empty bathroom and was beyond pleased to find a deserted girls room down a dark, depressing hall, decorated with colorful construction paper crosses and uniform regulation posters. Shaking my head, I ducked into the pink tiled room and locked the door behind me. The last thing I needed was to get caught. With a small smile, I ducked into the stall and shimmied my tiny scrap of underwear down over my hips, Hot Karate Guy's sexy smirk flashing through my mind.

'Forgive me father, for I have sinned …'

Five minutes later, (What? I'm fucking good at what I do), I quickly washed up and exited the antiseptic smelling room, meandering back towards the gym and feeling significantly more relaxed. A small smile played on my lips as I met Alice's eyes through the crowd, and she arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. I playfully stuck my tongue out at her as I ascended the bleachers and returned to my seat.

"Feel better sis?" she asked innocently, her voice as light and guiltless as wind chimes on a breezy day.

"Are you okay Aunt Bella?" My middle nephew Jacob's voice was concerned, and I shot my sister a glare before addressing the worried 12-year-old.

"I'm fine, Jake, thank you honey. I just needed to make a phone call." I smiled brightly at him and heard Emmett's deep chuckle. I knew by the expression on his face, he knew exactly what had just happened.

"Cocksucker," I mouthed the word slowly, enunciating every syllable. The big lug smiled at me, getting ready to open his mouth, when the opening notes of one of my favorite songs, and my current ringtone, Alter Bridge's Isolation, rang through the large room, and all eyes returned to the mat in front of us. Of-fucking-course. There stood Hot Karate Guy, only instead of the white gi I had seen earlier, he was clothed in a black uniform, the yellow embroidery on his black belt the only splash of color besides his wavy, gold hair. Fucking UNF.

My eyes were riveted to his form as he moved across the mat with a surprising grace. Having been a dancer growing up, I had no idea what the fuck the moves he was doing were called, nor what the stick things he was whipping around were, but fuck me, I wanted to learn. I watched him intently as he kicked, punched, jumped and spun, seemingly agile as a cat, and with a surprising fluidity and poise, his voice calling out in a yell on occasion. Jesus fuck, I was hypnotized.

All too soon it was over and he stood, perfectly still in the center of the floor, the corner of his pink lips barely twitching into a smile. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause; Hot Karate Guy bowed quickly and was gone. But … I wasn't done ogling him. I knew I was pouting slightly, and a thud on my arm from my dear sister pulled me out of my thoughts.

Turning towards her sharply, I glared, trying my best to look mean, and failing miserably as soon as I met her sparkling eyes.

"Don't even fucking say it Alice," I whispered under my breath as I stood, once again, and headed back down the bleachers. I hadn't been this fucking horny in … well, years, and here I was, in a Catholic school, in the middle of Louisiana, getting ready to go and jill it for the second time in less than a half hour. All over a guy I had never even see before today.

Jesus Fuck. I think I had a problem.

Fuck that, I KNEW I had a problem, and there were very few solutions to said problem, short of becoming a hermit. Did they have a masturbators anonymous group? Because, I think I might have needed to start one. Just before I turned the corner to head down my deserted hall to my tiny, pink chemical scented sanctuary, I heard the familiar strains of Isolation drift to my ears from the depths of my purse.

"Mother fucker," I mumbled under my breath, stopping short and pulling my pink Blackberry out of my bag before glancing at the display. Fucking Alice. "What?" I nearly growled into the phone, only to be greeted with my twins tinkling laugh.

"They are having some sort of speech at the moment, dear sister, so if you need to take some extra time to take care of things, when you're done handling your situation, would you mind grabbing the boys a soda from the vending machine? They are parched …" her voice drifted off, and she giggled.

"I fucking hate you, you know that, right?" The dampness between my legs was becoming more pronounced, and I wanted nothing more than to shut myself in the crappy pink bathroom and take care of it.

"You fucking love me sister dear and you know it. Have fun baby cakes." She gave a small laugh. The line went silent as she hung up. Frowning, I dropped the phone into my bag and stalked down the hallway, cursing under my breath the whole way. When I finally reached my destination, I pushed the door open and, instead of my silent pink refuge, I was met with a giggling group of preteens touching up their Bonnie Bell at the mirror.

Frowning, I spun on my heel and walked out, my eyes darting round the hall and landing on the teachers' restroom down the hall. That would fucking do. I stalked down the hall and pushed the wooden door open, pleased when the light flickered on, indicating the lack of people. Thank Jesus. I quickly turned and flipped the lock on the door, giving it a quick tug for good measure. I had extra time; I might as well do this fucking right. Turning quickly, I tossed my purse on the counter and leaned against the wall. The cool white tiles felt freezing on my heated skin, and I gasped at the unexpected contact, goose bumps forming up and down my arms, my nipples instantly hardening to pin pricks. Jesus Christ, I couldn't even believe that this guy had me riled up like this.

Closing my eyes, I tilted my head back and ran my hands over my breasts, gasping a bit at the contact. I teasingly tweaked my left nipple, shivering at the sensation that ran through me, the seemingly endless moisture between my things continuing to build. Moaning softly under my breath, I cupped my right breast through the soft material of my dress and sighed. Slowly and teasingly, I trailed my fingers down my abdomen, pausing briefly to untie the sash that was knotted at my waist and letting it fall to the floor. My hands continued their descent, stopping at my hips, where I quickly gathered the full material of my skirt up around my waist and reveled in the feel of the cool tile on the back of my thighs.

Fuck. I shouldn't have worn such a full skirt. Pouting, I let the material drop and my fingers slid back up my abdomen and quickly unzipped the hidden side zipper. Without opening my eyes, I slipped the soft material up over my head and dropped it into a pile at my feet, the soft silk rustling quietly as it hit the ground. Much fucking better.

Smiling softly, I once again trailed my fingers down my abdomen, reveling in the sensations that rocketed through my body. Jesus fuck, I hadn't been this turned on in I don't know how long. Slowly, I slid my hand below the damp lace of my purple thong and moaned at the wetness that I encountered.

Somehow, even in my near delirious state, I heard another moan, one that was most definitely NOT from me. One that was most definitely male. My mind raced, and I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading the possibility of who I would see when I opened them. With my luck, it would be Wilfred the creepy janitor who wears his pants backwards.

'Sorry darlin'," the voice was low and husky, the deep Texas accent sending chills down my spine. I swallowed hard and opened my eyes. Oh Jesus Fuck. In front of me stood not creepy backwards pants wearing janitor, but, to my immense joy and embarrassment, which were warring between each other, the object of my desire himself.

Hot Karate Guy was five feet away from me; his green eyes were dark with desire as he took in my nearly naked form. Raking my eyes blatantly over him, I was more than a bit pleased to notice a substantial bulge in his black pants. Oh sweet Jesus. He had a sexy-as-fuck smirk on his full pink lips. I was struck silent which, for me, never happens.

Of course, what happened next blew my mind.

'Would you like a hand?"

I know my jaw dropped; I fucking felt it. I froze for a moment before I came to my senses. I closed my mouth and smiled softly.

"I would, thank you," I replied, peeking up through lowered lashes. The words had barely left my mouth before he was in front me, his strong arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him. The stiff cotton of his uniform scratched against my hot skin, and I could feel the heat and hardness of his body even through the thick fabric.

"You," he muttered, his voice smooth as honey in my ear, calloused fingers drifting down my ribcage, "are too hot for your own good." His warm breath ghosted across my neck seconds before his lips descended upon my throat. I gasped in pleasure and squirmed against him, striving for as much contact as I could get. My body was aching for this man and I didn't even know his name. With slightly trembling fingers, I fumbled with the belt at his waist, futilely attempting to untie it. He chuckled huskily and gently moved my hands down to my sides and untied the offending item in a flash, draping it across the half wall next to him.

I swallowed hard and quickly untied the tiny knots holding his jacket closed, my hands shaking slightly as I pulled the small strings free and pushed the jacket down over his shoulders. I took in the sight of his sun kissed skin and beautifully defined muscles. I grinned and bit my lip shyly as I ran my nails down his chest, delighted by the soft growl the simple action caused. I laughed softly and rested my hands on the rough cotton waistband of his pants that hug at his hips. I smiled up at him, barely running my fingers along his exposed hips.

He groaned deep in his throat, and his head dropped back, eyes closed. I slowly untied the drawstring that was the only thing holding said pants in place. With a soft chuckle, I slipped the cotton down and let it puddle at his feet, my hands still resting on his slim hips. I took a moment to fully take him in, raking my eyes over every inch of his sculpted body from head to toe, purposely lingering on the substantial bulge in his black boxers with a grin before flicking my eyes back up to his face.

His eyes were dark, and he had the sexiest fucking half smirk that I have ever seen playing on his full lips. His eyes searched mine, his gaze imploring. I licked my lips and nodded quickly, and his lips were on mine in a flash, his tongue tracing along my lower lip, seeking entrance, which I quickly obliged even as his strong, calloused hands slid over my ribs and around my back. He quickly unhooked my purple lace bra and dropped it to the floor with the rest of our clothes, even as I writhed against him, every nerve in my body aching for his touch.

"Jesus sweetheart," he muttered against my neck, "you are fucking soaked." His words sent a shiver down my spine, and I attempted, very unsuccessfully, to stifle a moan as his long fingers danced over the scrap of damp silk and lace between my legs. My eyes closed and my head dropped back, hitting the tile with a dull thud. It would fucking hurt later, but I could care less. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the man in front of me.

"Please," I gasped, his rough tongue once again tracing along my throat as I ran my nails down his back.

"Please what, darlin?" he teased, his fingers creeping under the waist band of my thong.

"I need- I-" I was too far gone to form a coherent sentence, instead choosing to hitch my leg up over his hip and grinding against him as hard as I could.

"Fuck." The word was little more than a groan, and in a flash my underwear and his were both on the floor. I was quickly lifted off the ground, my right leg joining my left, as it wrapped around his other hip and my feet locked around his back, his strong hands gripping my ass to keep me in place.

In an instant I was set down and quickly spun around. Opening my eyes, I found myself bent over the counter and staring into the mirror. Karate guys' sexy smirk was back and I moaned as I felt him rub his considerable erection against me, hard and smooth against hot and wet. I cried out in pleasure as his head brushed my clit.

"Jesus fuck, sweet girl," he mumbled, his strong hands gripping my hips. "You're so fucking wet." Forcing my eyes open, I looked in the mirror and met his gaze. Our eyes met, and I was treated to a blinding grin. I gasped as he teasingly ran his cock against my clit, and I attempted to stifle a moan.

"Do you like that, darlin'?" As he spoke, he leaned forward against my back, and his hands drifted from my hips up my waist and over my ribs, finally settling on my breasts. I nodded mutely, unable to form coherent thought any longer.

"Good." The word was soft, and his warm breath ghosted across my ear as he straightened up and pulled me flush against him. His calloused fingers ran over my breasts lightly, alternating feather light touches with firm, teasing pinches to my rock hard nipples. I could feel his sizeable cock pressing against my lower back, and I rolled my hips playfully, delighting in the deep groan I received in response.

Grinning, I slid my arms up and around his neck as he ducked his own head and teasingly kissed the sensitive skin just below my left ear, pinching my nipples at the same time. Jesus Christ. I swear to God I purred like a mother-fucking cat.

As much as I reveled in his gentle caresses and teasing touches, my need to have him inside me was growing to a physical ache. I needed to come, and I needed to do so soon or I might just combust. My hand drifted, more out of habit than anything, down from his neck, over the soft skin of his shoulder and down my own body, sliding between my breasts and down my flat abdomen to rest at the apex of my thighs, my fingertips gently tracing my folds and collecting the moisture that gathered there. I was about to slide two fingers inside myself and take matters into my own hands, when I felt a large hand close around my wrist, effectively stilling my progression. I whimpered in need and squeezed my eyes shut in frustration.

"Please," I whispered, the word little more than a gasp.

The beautiful blond man behind me stiffened a bit and released my hand, placing his hands on my hips and turning me to face him. I chewed lightly on my bottom lip, refusing to open my eyes.

"You. " His voice was soft and low, his breath warm and sweet as it brushed across my ear. "Shouldn't. Have. To. Beg." He punctuated each word with a soft, sweet kiss to my jaw, and I jumped as I felt his strong fingers slide over my sex, collecting the moisture that had built there. At the feel of his rough fingers against me, I bucked my hips and moaned loudly, my own fingers tangling in the soft golden strands of my partner's hair. I could feel his movements as he quickly lubricated himself and lifted me, setting my ass on the counter between the two sinks, his strong arms sliding around my waist as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Look at me?" The words were a plea, and I responded in kind, opening my brown eyes to meet his green ones. He gave me a sweet smile, and claimed my lips with his own as he slid inside of me; my cry of pleasure was swallowed by his mouth as my legs automatically locked around his hips.

"Jesus," he muttered against my lips as he finished sheathing himself inside of me. He stilled his movements as I adjusted to his size for a moment, my body unused to such a pleasant invasion. I gave a small, shuddering breath and tilted my hips, signaling him to move with my body. Slowly, we began to move together, our breaths becoming ragged as our movements became more frantic. I willingly yielded to him to set the pace, and my head dropped back. My eyes drifted shut as I felt my body begin to move closer to climax.

"I-just-please –" The words I gasped between ragged breaths and heavy moans made no sense, and I lost myself in feeling as he peppered my face and neck with soft, sweet kisses between murmurs of endearment. His strong hands gripped my hips tightly as I felt him begin to throb inside of me and our pace quickened still. I cried out in pleasure as he lifted me off the counter and slammed into me, once, twice, three times before I came with a scream that he muffled with his own mouth.

He followed seconds later, coming with a loud groan just before setting me back down on the counter. We stayed like that, perfectly still, for what seemed like ages as our breathing slowed and returned to normal. He continued to place tiny, sweet kisses along my jaw and throat, wherever his lips could easily reach.

"Look at me?" His words were gentle and imploring, and I complied, meeting his dazzling green eyes, still dark with desire, a beautiful, soft smile on his lips. I felt myself blush under his intense gaze.

"Sweet girl," he mumbled, placing as single, soft kiss on my lips as he slipped out of me and stepped back. I smiled in return and accepted his proffered hand to help me down. My knees shook slightly as my feet hit the cool tile floor, and I leaned into him for support.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was moving, and I smiled up at him and nodded, still unable to speak.

"We should probably – um," he gestured to the sinks and handed me a small stack of paper towels. I smiled in thanks and accepted them, turning my back to him and fiddling with the water, adjusting it to the correct temperature. We quickly washed up and dressed in easy silence, the only sounds our breathing and the soft rustle of fabric as we adjusted jackets, pants, and dresses. Collecting the last of our belongings, we met at the door, both of us silent and smiling.

He quickly flipped the lock open and gifted me with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you, sweet girl."

With the simple words, he placed a sweetly chaste kiss on my lips and was gone.

**Pups' fic rec corner: Today, my lovelies, I have two stories for you. The first one is Pure Morning by Eyesopenwide which is a truly amazing B/J high school fic. Seriously this is one of my fave fics that I have read, like ever. Totes sexy and WAY underappreciated. The second fic is a bit…different. It's not a usual non-canon pairing , if there is such a thing, but it is just gut-wrenchingly beautiful and honest…. Anywhere I Lay My Head by Twanza. Go, read, review and love. Tell them Pups sent you!**


	2. cruel reality

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this was beta'd by my amazing, wonderful, talented, super fuckhot fic wife Sky Chaser. Seriously, the woman blows my mind every day. As soon as you are done reading and reviewing? Go and read her fic Remember Me Tomorrow. It's fucking gloriously beautiful. This is dedicated to my ladies over at the Fanficaholics Anon form on FB… The ladies are a blast, slightly pervy, super encouraging and sexy as all get out. Hmmm…what else? Oh! I LOVE reviews and they are replied to wits teasers and maybe panty flashes if you are lucky…..yeah, that's a bribe. **

I wandered through the rest of that day and the next in a somnambulant haze, dutifully answering questions and performing Superauntie duties with an admirable flourish, but my mind was, to put it simply, otherwise occupied. Every time I closed my lids, images of deep green eyes and soft golden hair flashed behind my eyelids. Glimpses of that sexy smirk wormed their way into my daydreams like a dirty thought in a clean mind. What the fuck am I saying? A _dirtier_ thought in an already dirty mind was more like it.

I was finally able to get my shit together for work bright and early Monday morning and switched easily into Supernurse mode. In all honesty, Supernurse and Superauntie? They were pretty much the same. Smile, bandage a booboo, dispense meds and kind words, repeat, persist, sparkle. I mean, literally sparkle. Working in pediatrics gave me a bit of leeway with my uniform choices, and today I was wearing a pair of iridescent glitter Dansko clogs that matched the lavender in my scrub top perfectly. The kids fucking loved it.

After work, I booked it across town to pick up my nephews for karate. Alice had started working late on Monday and Thursday, and Emmett was on nights for the next three months at the police department. I smiled as Jacob, Paul, and Elijah piled into my Silver Tahoe, all crisp, white uniforms, bright, blue belts and messy, dark hair. They regaled me with tales of their school day as we drove the 10 minutes to Master Cullen's Karate School. Pulling the vehicle to a stop in the parking lot, my nephews scrambled out, grabbing their large bags from the truck and racing to the door of the school, located in a small blue building. I slipped my keys in the pocket of my black pants, grabbed the present ever copy of my favorite novel, _Remember Me Tomorrow_, from my center console, and headed into the building.

Upon entering, I was greeted with polite grins from the rows of parents in chairs along the side of the room. Smiling, I looked around the large space; several rows of chairs lined the wall by the door, their backs to the windows; red and black mats covered the floor, while a small storage room and changing and dressing rooms were opposite the chairs. Piles of practice weapons I had never seen before lined the far wall between the aforementioned rooms. The white walls were painted with slogans and symbols I presumed related to the history of the martial art being taught here. The killer though, for me, was the mirrored wall and long bar that stood opposite it. The room looked eerily similar to almost every dance studio I had been in during my misspent youth and college years.

With a grin, I sat and slipped my ear buds in place and was greeted with, not surprisingly, the heavy introduction to Isolation. A small chill raced down my spine, and I fought back a sigh. I cracked open my well-worn book, and my eyes raced over the words. The novel had long been a favorite of mine; the rich details and beautifully written characters were as comforting and familiar as a hug from an old friend.

I lost myself in the words, being pulled into their world once again, and before I knew it, the boys first class was over, and Elijah's small hand was tapping on my arm excitedly.

"Aunt Bella," he stage whispered, "we have a new instructor starting for sparring next." My nephew's smile was so wide, I thought his face would split in two. "Will you watch us, _please_?" He gave me his patented 'sad puppy dog who got left out in the rain and just wants to come in and cuddle' eyes, a genetic gift from my sister who did the _exact same thing_ with our father, and I smiled, unable to say no.

Closing my book, I set it on the empty seat next to me and looked up at the kids assembled in 3 lines in front of me, all standing at attention and facing the mirror. The bronze haired Master Cullen stood in front of them, listing his new instructor's accomplishments. His voice was an even, honeyed tenor, barely tinged with an accent as if he fought hard to rid himself of it. I was pulling my ear buds out when I, in my infinite klutziness, dropped the damn thing. I was leaning down to pick it up while Master Cullen continued.

"So, students and parents," he took a moment to glance at us, "I would like to introduce Master Whitlock."

As if on cue, the dressing room door opened and the new instructor walked out. From my bent position, as I grabbed my treasured MP3 player from the floor, I took him in, starting at his bare feet. His long legs were clad in black pants, a black jacket clinging to his well defined muscles, the flashes of yellow on his belt standing out against the darkness of his uniform. My eyes traveled over the sun kissed skin peeking from the V of his jacket and up his neck. Soft, golden curls hung almost to his collar, and I felt a bizarre sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. Swallowing thickly, I finished my visual journey of the man now standing in front of the class, and the world came to a crashing halt.

Fuck.

Me.

I had to literally fight to keep my jaw from dropping, and I felt the blood rush to my face as I stared blankly at the man that stood in front of me. I quickly lowered my head out of his sight, doing everything in my power to avoid looking at him.

The silence in my ears was deafening. I watched while this amazing man, who I had been having amazing, earth-shattering sex with on a catholic school bathroom counter barely forty-eight hours before, introduced himself to the room full of children and shook hands with each one. The appreciative whispers of the karate mothers that sat around me drifted to my ears, and I shook my head, my French braids twitching against my shoulders. Swallowing hard, I lifted my head and looked in front of me, my eyes glued to my nephews as they sparred.

The time flew, and before I knew it, my boys were in front of me, bags slung over their shoulders ready to go. I breathed a quick sigh of relief when, after scanning the room, I found Master Whitlock deep in conversation with Master Cullen on the far wall.

Maybe I would luck out and be able to escape unscathed.

Smiling softly, I gathered my belongings and started to exit my row, juggling my book, my keys, the boys' water bottles, and my IPod, shuffling after the perky looking mother in front of me. I finally reached the end of the door and was halfway across the parking lot, the boys already waiting at the car, when the telltale squeal of brakes and a deafening crash rang in my ears. I glanced up just as a second crash rang out.

A black pick-up truck, its front end dented and smoking, had hit a small, white car, which sat facing the wrong direction in the opposite lane, its front end crumpled. A third car, a pea green VW bug, had swerved to miss hitting the truck and crashed into a telephone pole across the street, its totaled front end smoking. My triage training kicked in an instant, and I sprinted the rest of the way across the parking lot, yanking open the door of my car, throwing my book and iPod in, and grabbing the spare purple nitrile gloves I kept in the glove compartment.

"Boys, stay in the car and don't move." The order was called over my shoulder as I ran away from the car, weaving through the parents and vehicles that had stopped to stare. I caught a glimpse of the blond woman that had been sitting next to me staring in shock, so I quickly handed her my phone.

"Call 911!" I yelled over my shoulder as I crossed the street, deftly weaving through the metal and twisted glass that littered the asphalt. The cry of a child reached my ears, and I looked at the vehicles in front of me, trying to determine where it had come from. A stifled "mommy" rang out from the white car, and I headed there first.

Crouching next to the car, I peeked in, my eyes raking over the woman seated in the driver's seat. Blood seeped from a cut on her head, and tears crept down her cheeks. Her wrist was bent at an unnatural angle. She looked up at me, her wide eyes pleading.

"My daughter," she gasped, her breathing labored. I nodded quickly and looked in the back seat, where a small blond pixie sat sobbing in a car seat. Thankfully, no injuries were visible aside from some superficial cuts on her arms and chubby pink legs. I wrenched open the door and crouched next to the car.

"Sweetheart?" I made sure my voice was gentle. "My name is Bella, and I'm a nurse, okay?" She sniffled and nodded. "I need you to do something for me. Can you help me?" She choked back a yes, and her worried blue eyes met mine. "I need to go and see if anyone else is hurt, okay? Can you keep talking to your mom for me?" The child's lip quivered, and she nodded. "Ma'am?" I addressed the woman in the seat, and she gave a weak reply of affirmation. "I need you to keep talking to your daughter, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice was soft and dazed, but she was still responding.

"Good." I returned my attention to the tiny child sitting in the seat. "Okay honey, if your mama stops talking, I want you to scream for me really loud, okay? Can you do that?"

"Uh-huh," she whimpered.

I gave her a warm smile and waved.

"Okay sweetie. I need to go check on the other people. Remember, scream for me if your momma stops talking, okay?" She nodded once again, and I heard her start to softly talk to her mother.

I pulled my gloves off and tossed them to the ground, my eyes traveling over the scene in front of me. Traffic had started to back up, and there were Good Samaritans standing about everywhere, staring. The door of the black truck was open, and the driver was sitting away from it, a figure that looked to be Master Cullen kneeling beside him, checking the pulse in his wrist.

My eyes traveled over the jean clad man that sat on the cracked black asphalt. His lips were moving and, although he was pale, he seemed, at the moment anyway, to be okay. Never being one to stand on politeness, and not willing to start in the middle of an accident scene, I took a deep breath and yelled over my shoulder as I headed towards the battered pea green bug.

"Cullen!" My tone was firm, and I saw his head snap up, blue eyes searching for whoever had screamed his name before finally settling on me. "Stay with him, and if he passes out, call me! EMS is on their way!" I tossed the words behind me as I moved towards the green car. Carefully heading down the embankment, I saw another person pulling the door open.

"Be careful" I called, approaching the smoking vehicle, my eyes racing over my surroundings as I approached the man standing by the car. The silence was frightening; the only sound a steady drip of fluid and the creaking of hinges while the man in front of me finished pulling the mangled door open.

My companion spun, and I came face to face with the all-too-familiar green eyes that widened in shock and recognition.

Of fucking course.

Now was not the time for this. We were both still for a moment as he took a deep breath and blinked. He shook his head slightly and looked away from me back to the car. I stepped up beside him, looking in, and my stomach clenched.

Behind the crushed steering wheel sat a devastatingly pretty blonde, blood trickling from numerous cuts that marred her beautiful face, dark lashes lowered onto cheeks that were far too pale. Her white blouse was spattered with blood, and her arms were hanging limply at her sides. There was barely any movement of her chest as I watched her for a moment, my eyes drifting downward to her swollen belly.

She was heavily pregnant and barely breathing.

"Shit." I muttered the word under my breath and quickly scanned the interior of the car, momentarily thankful for the lack of passengers. My eyes darted to the front of the vehicle as the smoke rising from it became thicker. This fucking car was going to catch fire.

Where the fuck was EMS?

Fuck them, I had to do something. I leaned over the woman, my fingers fumbling with her seatbelt as I yelled over my shoulder.

"Whitlock, we need to get her out of here, like now. Are you willing to help?" As I spoke, I removed the seatbelt and quickly ran my gloved hands over her swanlike neck.

"Of course." His words were definite and without hesitation.

"Good, because this fucking car is about to go up in flames any minute."

His green eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he was beside me in a flash, so close I could almost feel the heat from his body.

"What can I do?" His voice was low and concerned as I assessed the woman's neck for any obvious signs of trauma. My fingers ran along the back of her neck and ghosted over her bones, feeling for signs of fracture.

I took a deep breath and paused before continuing. I didn't feel anything too out of the ordinary in the woman, aside from the obvious external injuries from the accident. I took a brief moment to weigh my options.

Just because I didn't see anything didn't mean this woman did not have a head or spinal cord injury. If I moved her and she did? She could be paralyzed for life or, worse, she could die. And who knows about the baby.

On the other hand, if I left her in the car and it exploded to high heaven, paralysis wouldn't be an issue; she would be dead, along with the innocent life inside of her.

I was honestly torn. I listened intently for the sound of sirens and was beyond frustrated when I heard nothing but the mill of the folks watching us and the dripping of fluid. This situation was beyond my experience, to say the least. I had done "ambulance ride-alongs" when I first started as a nurse and worked in the ER before transferring to pedes, but this …

"Sweet girl." The voice was soft, low and close, and pulled me out of my reverie like a bucket of ocean water in January. I breathed in and focused.

"Okay. We need to get her out. Very carefully." I assessed her position in the car. Between the two of us, we could probably get her out fairly easily. I glanced over at him. "Can you grab her purse? We need some identification." I gestured to the pink bag that lay on the passenger floorboards, amidst shards of glass and metal.

He nodded quickly and ran around the car, maneuvering the door open and quickly pulling the aforementioned item out.

"Put it over by the truck on the ground." I hollered the words as I positioned the woman's arms so she would be easier to move. My companion was back in a blink, and I turned to look at him.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to take her upper half, and I will get her legs. We are going to move her very carefully, as far away as we can. I checked her quickly, and she doesn't seem to have any spinal injuries, but we can't be sure. We need to treat her like she is made of glass, and I will warn you right now, it may not work. Are you sure you are okay with this?" I forced myself to meet his eyes.

"Of course" He was quiet, calm and assured. I held his gaze for a moment before tearing my eyes away.

We moved back to the car and slowly maneuvered the woman out, balancing her weight between the two of us and moving at a snail's pace. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the parking lot, where we set her down gently. Her chest was slowly rising and falling now, the shallow breathing giving me at least a small glimmer of hope. I sighed and sat beside her on the ground, pulling off my gloves and taking a deep breath.

"MOMMY!" The high, scared voice tore through the relative quiet of the scene and I glanced at the white car again. The mother was being carried towards us, but the girl was still in the car – within reaching distance of the blast from the green car. I glanced again at the green car, seeing the black smoke billowing heavier and heavier from the hood and a small flame start in the grass.

I didn't even think before I was on my feet, sprinting towards the girl. I arrived at the car in a moment and quickly opened the door, pulling her out of the vehicle and running back towards the parking lot as fast as I could. I heard the blast from the green car before I felt it, and I pushed myself harder. As the boom sounded, I felt myself and the child in my arms wrapped in something warm and hard as we fell to the ground. The little girl screamed loudly, sobbing instantly. I cradled her to me as the warmth of the fire heated my back.

"Jesus, sweet girl, what were you thinking?" Whitlock's voice shook, right near my head, and his arms wrapped around us.

"I couldn't – I –" I stopped as the sound of sirens grew closer. I looked up to see the ambulances and fire trucks stopping, their uniformed occupants pouring out and beginning to work. I carefully handed the still-sobbing child to my companion and stood on shaky legs.

"I need to talk to them." I took a shaky breath and turned away, heading towards the cadre of cars.

Two hours later, the accident was cleaned up, the victims, all of whom were still alive, thanks to a small miracle, had been transported to the hospital, and I was finally headed back to my truck. I sighed, and my hands shook as I unlocked the door. Master Cullen had taken the boys home an hour earlier. Now, I wanted nothing more than to go home, pour a glass of wine, and take a hot bath. Sighing, I pulled open the creaky metal.

"Sweet girl." The words were soft, and I turned to find him standing behind me.

"Um … hi." I was too drained to be witty. Hell, I was too drained to even be remotely intelligent. "Thank you for..." my voice trailed off, and I gestured towards the accident scene.

He gave a small lopsided smile and nodded.

"I – um, I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." His words were simple, and I smiled.

"Bella Swan," I stated.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan," Jasper replied with a grin.

"Likewise, Jasper Whitlock." I twisted my keys in my fingers as we looked at each other. The world seemed to fade away, and we stood there in the twilight, enjoying the silence and calm.

"I – um … I should go." The words were fractured, and I stuttered slightly.

"Ah, um, yeah. I guess I'll see you around?" He waved at the karate school.

"I guess so, yeah." I smiled softly as he turned to walk away, and I started to climb in my Tahoe when he paused and turned back to me.

"Goodnight, sweet girl." His voice drifted towards me over the empty parking lot.

I grinned like a school girl the entire way home.

**Pups fic rec corner: Okay, I am going to be a bit redundant here…. Bella's novel Remember Me Tomorrow? My beautiful beta/ficwifey Skychaser's story. Be like Bella…. Go read it. My second fic for the day is the luminous Going Under For The Third Time by Busymommy. This story is just….gah. Amazingly beautiful and heartfelt. Okay my loveys, go read and review. Tell them Pups sent you!**


	3. What will come to be

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this was beta'd by my amazing, wonderful, talented, super fuckhot fic wife Sky Chaser. Seriously, the woman blows my mind every day. As soon as you are done reading and reviewing? Go and read her fic Remember Me Tomorrow. It's fucking gloriously beautiful. This is dedicated to my ladies over at the Fanficaholics Anon form on FB… They are a blast, slightly pervy, super encouraging and sexy as all get out. A special shout out to Mouse555- I love you babes, enjoy! Hmmm…what else? Oh! I LOVE reviews and they are replied to wits teasers and maybe panty flashes if you are lucky…..yeah, that's a bribe. **

The two days following the accident were, to say the least, boring. Work, home, bath, wine, book ,bed. However, with bed came dreams of a certain blond-haired karate instructor that had me waking with a start at least twice each night. The man was constantly infiltrating my thoughts, day or night. I felt a little like a love sick high schooler with a crush. The next thing I knew I'd be standing outside of the karate school blasting "In your eyes" from my IPod.

Jesus fuck.

Thankfully, Thursday provided me with a happy little change in my day. Instead of working the floor, I got a chance to attend the state conference on Pediatric Psychiatry. Yeah, it might not have been everyone's idea of a good time, but it got me some Continuing education Units, I got to sleep in _and_ I got to dress well. Don't get me wrong, I love my scrubs, but when you wear something every single day that most people wear for pajamas? Any chance you get to glam it up a little, you take. I did just that.

After downing my first of several cups of coffee, I quickly showered, dressed, and made myself up, taking great care in each step. Yeah, I know, it's fucking stupid but, like I said, I like to live it up when I can. Sometimes you need a little bit of glam, and my retro styled green dress, black heels, and matching purse certainly accomplished that. I purposely did my makeup a bit heavier than usual and pinned my hair into a loose, tousled chignon at the nape of my neck. The overall effect was very Dita Von Teese meets Betty Draper. I could not have been more thrilled.

Along day listening to assorted psychiatrists talk, I was just about at my breaking point. Those fuckers just _love _the sound of their own voices; I swear to God they must fall asleep listening to recordings of themselves. I ducked out a few minutes early, heading across town to meet my nephews for dinner and karate.

As I expected, my boys were sitting around the table in Alice's state of the art kitchen, munching on carrot sticks and doing their homework. These kids shocked me. Here they were, alone after school in a house so stocked with treats, snacks and various other sugarcoated, artificially flavored and colored items that claimed to be food, not to mention the 75,675 channels they got on the television, and they were doing their homework in silence and eating carrots.

I had wondered more than once if Alice and Emmett had used some sort of crazy artificial insemination for the boys. Alice and I were never left alone after school. EVER.

Well, at least not after the incident with the super glue, a box of pizza rolls, and Douche Newton from down the street's bike. What? We were 12.

Chuckling, I rounded up the three pod children, bags and uniforms in tow, and we headed out for pizza.

After a shockingly non-eventful dinner of crappy pizza and flat coke at Pizza Hut, we began the trek to karate. The boys sang along to Alt Nation on the radio, but refused to swear when the time came in the song. Jesus, they were good. If they weren't going to? I was.

And I did.

Loudly.

As soon as we arrived, they scampered out of the Tahoe, each lugging a large black sparring bag and a hanger with a crisp uniform and belt on it, and disappeared into the blue building to change. Gathering up my IPod, purse, and phone, I followed them at a reasonable distance, hoping that Mr. Whitlock would be teaching tonight. I didn't want to get my hopes up but, I'll be honest – I did a little.

Entering the building, I think my uterus exploded. Not only was Mr. Hot Karate Guy there, but he was kneeling on the floor, surrounded by tiny little moppets who could have been no more than five at the most and talking about … well, I don't know what the fuck he was talking about, because I was too distracted by his blinding smile and the fact that he was, again, kneeling on the floor surrounded by children.

The fact that this actually turned me on? Troubled me more than a little. I don't want kids of my own. I have my nephews and I have my patients and I have my friend's kids. I have the maternal instinct of a lollipop. In fact, when the boys were younger and I had to hold their hand in a store or crossing the street, I broke out in a cold sweat and felt like I needed to spend time with other toddlers because we were getting too serious.

I know that probably sounds really strange coming from a pediatric nurse, but honestly? It's one of the reasons I do my job, not to mention one of the reasons I do my job well. The children I see daily, the kids with cancer, broken bones, and failing hearts, the children whose parents think they are a punching bag? These children need me. These are the children I am here to help. I can't bring myself to bring a child into this world after seeing what I have seen.

In between my ER sting and my current position in Pedes, I worked at an Acute Inpatient Psychiatric facility for children. Just the thought of the squat brick building made my head hurt. That was where I had lost my faith in humanity. As a nurse, I could fix booboos, bandage knees, play games and give medicine that tasted awful but made the pain go away. And that's what I wanted. I never wanted to be the one to hold them when they were sick, never wanted to hush their tears when the medicine didn't work or the needle was Just–So–Big. I knew I wasn't strong enough, so I decided that I would devote the tiny inkling of possible maternal feeling I might have to my nephews.

And it worked.

Until now. Watching the scene before me, I felt a tiny flutter in my stomach. Shaking my head, I quietly muttered polite "excuse me's" to the rows of parents lined up watching the class. By the time I was seated, all of the students and their teacher had stood and were facing the front of the room. Jasper said … something – I have no idea what because I don't speak taekwondonese – and the tots bowed before a chorus of tiny voices rang out.

"Thank you for teaching us, sir."

I smiled at their energy and enthusiasm.

"Class, face your parents."

At the command, twelve tiny forms turned and faced the chairs and bowed.

"Thank you for bringing me to class today!" The words were spoken at different speeds and in different pitches, but the result was endearingly perfect.

"Class dismissed." The richly accented voice floated through the room and suddenly a mob of white clad toddlers ran towards us, chattering excitedly and searching for their parents while gathering their belongings. Hands were held and the room emptied of nearly three-fourths of its occupants, leaving only the eight children for my nephews' class, and three or four other adults aside from Jasper.

I watched intently as a very tiny girl who could not have been more than three looked around for her parent. Her face was as serious as only three year olds can be as she scanned the room, her eyes large and blue behind tiny purple glasses as she watched people leave. She looked almost swallowed up in her tiny uniform, her blue eyes, pink lips and curly blonde pony tail that was fastened on top of her head with a white bow the only color on her. Her skin was pale as porcelain, and she looked like a tiny doll.

I watched as she continued to scan the room, and wet tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Her tiny lip quivered and a glittering tear slipped down her tiny cheek as her gaze stayed on the door. And then it hit me. There was no one here to get this girl. My heart broke and I stood, crossing the distance to the tiny child and squatting in front of her. Tears were freely falling down her cheeks now, and she was fighting back a sob.

"Hi," I said softly, bending my head to try and meet her eyes.

"Hi-I," she replied with a hiccup in a softly scented voice that was as tiny as she was.

"My name's Isabella. What's yours?"

"Charlotte." Her tears had slowed and she was watching me with interest.

"It's nice to meet you Charlotte," I said with a smile as my eyes darted across the room, focusing on Jasper as he exited from behind a white door. He saw me talking to the girl and his face became concerned.

"It's a nice to meet you too, Miss Isabella." Her breathing had slowed, and the ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

The tiny child reached a small hand out to me and I shook it, amazed at the way her hand disappeared inside my own. Glancing back at Jasper, I caught his eye. He looked over at the chairs and back to me. I nodded slightly and, not letting go of the tiny, warm hand still clasped in mine, I stood.

"Charlotte, would you like to sit with me while we wait for your ride? I have Angry Birds on my phone"

The grin that spread across the little girls face melted my heart, and I found myself fighting the urge to scoop her up into my arms and carry her away.

Jasper gave me a grin and a quick wink as I settled down into my seat with my new friend and pulled out my phone. The delight in Charlotte's eyes was contagious when she saw the pink-sparkle phone cover and cute cartoon birds that filled the screen.

My new friend and I played for the next two hours straight, the rest of the world seeming to disappear. She talked in her sweet, high voice, hesitant at first, but by the end of the last class I didn't think she would ever stop.

"And so I said, you can't do that, because vampires aren't real silly!'' Her lips were set in a line and she nodded emphatically, in the way only a very serious child could. She was fucking adorable. I laughed softly at her determination and we both looked up as the class in front of us ended. My nephews filtered back to the chairs, removing sparring gear and slowly repacking bags. As if on cue, the door to the studio flew open, caught on the gust of wind from the impending storm, and a frazzled looking woman with a mane of tangled, red curls and a brightly-colored print skirt entered, pulling the door closed behind her. Charlotte bounced up and skipped to the woman, wrapping her arms around her legs in a quick hug.

"You're late, Miss Tanya," she said with a small smile.

The woman, Miss Tanya, or so I assumed, knelt down next to Charlotte and gave the child a warm smile that lit up her tired features.

"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry." Her grey eyes darted over to Jasper, and he nodded in understanding. "Something came up with one of the other kids." Her smile slipped, almost imperceptibly, and she quickly forced it back, for Charlotte's sake, I was sure.

"Will you tell me on the ride home?" The tiny blonde moppet asked with a sad smile.

Tanya nodded and stood up as she grabbed Charlotte's large black duffle bag.

"Of course I will, sweetheart. Did you say goodbye to Mr. Whitlock?"

Charlotte's face broke out in a grin, and she ran across the studio to him, throwing her arms open. Jasper gave a nearly blinding grin and scooped the tiny girl up in the air, swinging her around quickly before whispering something to her. She giggled and peeked at me out of the corner of her eye, smiling and throwing her arms around his neck. He returned the hug and set her down. She skipped happily across the room to Tanya, and the two turned to leave.

I gathered up my belongings, shrugging into my coat and dropping my iPod and phone back into my purse when a small warm … thing wrapped itself around my legs. I laughed loudly when I looked down and found Charlotte hugging me. Smiling, I knelt down and held my arms out for a proper hug, which she returned with gusto, and, once again, my heart melted. She smelled like sunshine, strawberries, and soap. It was such an amazing change from the sterile hugs I got at work or the dirty 'boy hugs' I got from my nephews.

"Thank you Miss Bella," she whispered, squeezing me tightly before running back to Tanya and grabbing her hand just before they disappeared into the dark, cloudy night. My nephews, good doobies that they were, lined up at the door and waited oh-so patiently for me. Shaking my head, I gave a quick wave to Jasper, who was deep in conversation with another parent. He gave me a quick smile and nod in return, and the boys and I trudged through the whipping wind to the Tahoe.

After dropping the boys off, I somehow managed to fend off Alice's attempts at getting me to stay and 'chat' (which, if you know Alice, is _not_ an easy feat) by telling her that I had a date the next evening and needed to peruse my closet. Yeah, it was a blatant lie, but I knew it would work. Alice is nothing but supportive, especially when it comes to me and my clothing choices. After three promises to call me in the morning, she finally let me leave, and, shouting my goodbyes up the stairs to the boys, I wrapped my coat tighter around me and headed out into the night.

A light rain had begun to fall, and the winds had gotten worse. I wanted nothing more that to go home, have a glass of wine, run a hot bath with bubbles, and read my book.

My book.

Oh fuck.

I quickly checked the glove compartment and my purse. My fears were confirmed. I had left it at the school.

"Shit," I muttered, slamming my hand on the steering wheel. Maybe I would be lucky and he would still be there. I quickly navigated the dark, wet streets back towards the school, gradually easing my wipers into their fastest setting as the rain increased into a torrential downpour.

By the time I pulled to a stop in front of the karate school, the rain was literally coming down in sheets. Fortunately, Jaspers truck was still parked, and the light in the windows cast a warm yellow glow against the darkness of the night. Pulling my coat around me as tightly as I could, I ran across the parking lot. By the time I reached the door, I felt like a drowned rat.

I could only imagine I looked the same, if not worse.

I could feel the cold rainwater pouring down my back and dripping down my sleeves, soaking straight through to my dress. My shoes were leaking; my hair hung limp and wet around my face. Climbing the steps quickly, I opened the door and entered the studio, the wind catching the door behind me and slamming it shut with a loud bang. I gasped at the sound.

Jasper spun to face me, his eyes wide in surprise. Heavy music flowed through the speakers, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. His face softened when he saw me, and a small smile played on his lips as he took in my bedraggled appearance. The cold rainwater was beginning to collect in a puddle at my feet, and for a few moments as the song changed, the constant dripping and the roar of the wind outside were the only sounds. I stood staring at him, less than shyly, and felt a familiar burning in my stomach.

"Did you forget something, Miss Bella?" The smirk that was beginning to form on his full lips made me want to … well, I wanted to jump him, but that was nothing new or different.

Hell, I had wanted to do that since the moment I first saw him.

"I left my book here." I turned toward the seat I had occupied just a half an hour prior, only to find it empty. My treasured book was nowhere to be found. I could feel my face fall and heard a chuckle. I shot Jasper a playful glare as I returned my gaze to him and cocked an eyebrow. That, of course, caused outright laughter, rich and smooth as honey.

Which did NOTHING to ease the growing ache in my stomach, much less the dampness between my legs that had even less to do with the rain pouring down outside.

What the fuck?

If I was going to be prissy and juvenile, I might as well go all out. I widened my eyes, pouted my bottom lip, and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff of feigned indignation.

"Does that work on the boys, Miss Isabella?" The words were dripping with sarcasm and something else that I could not quite place, but the husky tone resonated deep inside of me. I fought to keep my voice from wavering.

"Not my nephews, no." I gave him an over exaggerated pout, and he raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Alright, you win," he said with a smile. "I put your book in the office; come on back." He gestured for me to follow him as he headed back into the small, previously hidden office.

Being a good girl (ha), I did as I was told.

Of course, I maybe, sorta-kinda, might have checked out his ass on the way. The room was small, barely fitting the mahogany desk and chair set, filing cabinet, and two additional chairs that sat opposite the room next to the door. A small closet was next to the desk, and the entire office was freezing cold. Despite the chill in the air, outside the studio was always air conditioned, and the cool air, combined with my damp skin and clothes, was causing me to shiver slightly.

Jasper grabbed my book off of the desk and handed it to me before turning back to the closet and rummaging around for a moment. When he turned around, he returned to me with a large, fluffy looking white towel.

"You're shivering," he said, by way of explanation, handing me the towel. "it'd probably be best to get warm and dry before you head out in the storm again. Wouldn't want you to get pneumonia." He gestured toward the front of the building as a loud clap of thunder sounded, and I jumped slightly at the sudden crack. Embarrassed by my reaction to the noise, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I straightened my head, looking directly at him.

"You can't get pneumonia from the rain," I muttered in my best Nurse Rachet voice as I fumbled with the knot in the belt of my coat. The material was heavy, damp, and cold, and my shaking fingers were not helping me at all, despite the fact that I was looking directly at it.

"_Sonofabitch_," I muttered under my breath. Large, warm hands rested over my own, and I looked up to find Jasper standing directly in front of me.

"Let me help?"

The words were more of a question than a command, and I nodded silently, his nimble fingers quickly untying the knot and dropping my belt to my sides before deftly undoing the buttons and sliding the wet garment off of my shoulders. His fingertips trailed along the bare skin of my arms, leaving a shade of goose bumps in their wake.

Turning, Jasper quickly hung my jacket on a hook on the back of the door and returned in an instant. I smiled in appreciation, and he stepped behind my chair, moving my damp hair aside and draping the fluffy, white towel over my shoulders. I had to stifle a gasp as his fingers were suddenly working through my damp tresses, removing bobby pins and untangling my locks.

I swear I heard a chuckle from him as my eyes fluttered shut, and I leaned back into his more than capable hands.

Fuck all, but it was relaxing and a _huge_ fucking turn on at the same time. I sighed softly and smiled as he continued his work until my hair hung in damp waves down my back.

"There you go," he said softly, stepping out from behind me and crossing back over to the closet. He rummaged in its depths for a moment before removing a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt and handing them to me.

I mutely accepted the items and stood. As I turned to head out to the changing room, I felt his rough hand rest lightly on my wrist.

"Bella …"

His voice was barely a whisper, but its usual honeyed tone was laced with something darker and huskier … desire.

His hand on my wrist sent shivers down my spine. I turned back to him, a small smile playing on my lips as I tried to suppress a gasp. His deep green eyes searched mine for … what?

Permission?

I nodded slightly, and before I knew it I was pulled flush against him. His lips were on mine. Sighing, I lost myself in the kiss, sliding my hands into his hair and pulling him closer. I moaned softly and tilted my head back. Jasper trailed soft kisses down my jaw and over my neck, nibbling playfully and causing me to moan a little louder than I had anticipated.

With a chuckle, he lifted his head and met my gaze, coking an eyebrow with a sexy as fuck smirk.

"Did you like that sweet girl?" His words were dripping with innuendo, and his hands fiddled with the black patent belt at my waist.

"Maybe just a little." I whispered the words into his ear, causing him to shudder.

"Just a little, huh?" His voice was teasing and his hands stilled, resting on my waist. Two could play that game. I smiled coyly and looked up at him through lowered lids.

"Yeah, just a little. Are you having trouble hearing, Mister Whitlock?" As I spoke, I slid my hands down to his waist and tugged his shirt out of its place, which was securely tucked into his black pants, deliberately running my nails along the briefly exposed skin of his muscular stomach. I smiled as his eyes drifted shut and his head fell back.

"I'm a bit … distracted at the moment. I apologize"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can stop."

With a smile, I twisted out of his grasp and moved back to my chair.

"Huh-wha-no." His eyes opened in confusion at my absence.

I swear to God, he pouted.

He.

Fucking.

Pouted.

Not fucking fair.

Even worse? He pouted with puppy dog eyes. I was a goner. I hopped out of my chair and crossed the small room in two strides, sliding one hand behind his neck to pull his lips to mine while the other fisted his black t-shirt. I kissed him thoroughly, nibbling on his pouty lower lip as I pulled back with a grin, my breathing a bit labored.

"Does that always work?" Jasper was looking down at me, a mixture of awe and need on his face as his fingers deftly unbuckled the slim black belt at my waist and dropped it to the floor.

Smiling up at him, I shook my head.

"No, not always." With a small laugh, I pulled his black t-shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. I lazily ran my eyes over his unclothed chest and stomach. The dull, gold light in the room seemed to emphasize his already defined muscles, and I was having a very, _very_ hard time pulling my eyes away. After a moment, I forced myself to meet his eyes. They twinkled playfully. "See something you like?" His drawl was more pronounced and he winked at me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I fought to keep my voice as even as possible while my hands traveled down his abdomen and rested on his very prominent erection.

Jasper hissed through clenched teeth as I teasingly skimmed my nails along the impressive bulge beneath the black cotton of his uniform pants. With a small smile, I met his eyes and quickly looked back down at his cock, silently asking permission. With a slight nod of his blond head, it was granted, and I slowly tugged the rough fabric, letting it fall into a pool at his feet and leaving him in only a pair of green boxer briefs.

I swear to fuck, they matched his eyes.

Did he plan that, or was he just fucking good?

I'm gonna go with "just fucking good". Running my fingers over him once again I could feel his heat through the soft cotton. Swallowing hard, I lowered myself to my knees and gave a quick tug on the offending garment, allowing it to join his pants in a pile at his feet. Licking my lips, I took a moment to study him up close before attending to the task at, um, hand.

This man was truly a work of art, and I muttered a quick prayer (hey, I was on my knees anyway, why not take every advantage I could get) and wrapped one hand around his impressive length, reveling in the contrast of soft and warm and warm and …

Wet.

Jasper moaned softly as I flicked my tongue out, teasing him before breathing heavily on the now damp head of his member. He again moaned in response, and his hands clutched the edge of the desk that he was leaning up against. Taking that as a good sign, I swallowed hard and took as much of him in my mouth as I could.

Jesus fuck … he even tasted good.

Salty and clean and just … perfect. Relaxing the back of my throat, I began to tease him, nibbling, licking and sucking happily even as his fingers wound their way into my hair.

Now this, my friends, is something I normally detest. I am not a fucking puppet or a blow up doll that you can position to any whim. I hate it when guys try to move my head when I am giving, well, head. I'm doing you a favor asshole, now let go and stop squeezing my fucking cranium or I am going to bite your dick. Yeah, I know, crass, but it works.

Jasper, however, was different. Instead of actually holding my head, he entwined his fingers into my hair, gently stroking and twisting and pulling just a _little_ bit. Not surprisingly, I was turned on as fuck. Continuing with my ministrations, I could feel him getting even harder as I nibbled and sucked. I took as deep a breath as I could and tilted my head just slightly, feeling the head of his dick hitting the back of my throat. His fingers tightened in my hair and, for the love of all that was good and holy, it hurt so _good._

"Jesus, fuck." The words were mumbled through clenched teeth, causing me to continue with vigor when his hands stilled my head. "Stop for a second, sweet girl."

I pulled back, sitting on my heels and gazing up at him, my expression confused as fuck.

What man actually wants to stop getting head?

When he met my eyes, he gave me a blinding grin and reached out a hand to me. Hesitantly, I accepted, rising to my feet, my eyes never leaving his, and he chuckled softly, running a finger along my cheek. I cocked an eyebrow in an unspoken question. He chuckled.

"As pleasant as that is, darlin, and it is _very_ pleasant, if you continued, no matter how much I fucking wanted you to, then I would have to feel like a selfish bastard … and, well, my mama raised me right." As he spoke, his hands wandered over the zipper along my back, teasingly lowering it ever so fucking slowly.

The cool air of the room hit the exposed skin of my back as his rough hands returned to my shoulders and quickly slid the damp dress down my arms and onto the floor. His hungry gaze traveled over me, taking in my beige lace bra, matching panties, silk-seamed stockings, and black, patent heels.

"You seem to have a distinct advantage over me at the moment, cheré."

I swear to fuck, every time he opened his mouth that damn accent got thicker, and I melted just a little bit more.

"And what would that be, Mr. Whitlock?" I teased, running my nails down his arm as he turned towards me.

"You, my dear, seem entirely overdressed." He stepped towards me as he spoke, and I walked back until I was perched on the edge of the hard desk.

"Well, sir," my tone was teasing, "what can I do about that?" I looked up at him with eyes as wide and innocent as I could muster. Yeah, innocent was a stretch, but why not have some fun?

"By all means, darlin', let me give you a hand."

What a gentleman.

His rough fingertips dragged across the soft skin of my arms and down my back, leaving a trail of fire in their wake before stopping and deftly unhooking my bra. The garment was quickly discarded, and his lips were on my throat in a flash, trailing down my chest towards my left breast. He paused for an instant before closing his warm mouth around my achingly hard nipple, sucking and nibbling as his hand stroked over its companion, grazing, stroking and lightly pinching. At the contact, I gasped, my eyes fluttering shut as my hands rested on Jasper's muscled shoulders.

I felt him grin at my reaction, and he quickly pulled away and looked up at me, cocking an eyebrow and resting his hands on my waist.

Why was he …?

Oh!

Biting my lower lip, I nodded and Jasper grinned, his lips dragging down my abdomen, at an achingly slow pace, while his hands rested on my hips. I gasped loudly as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton before he positioned himself on his knees. His calloused fingers teasingly played with the waistband of my panties, running along it and barely sliding beneath.

It was an exquisite torture, to say the least. After what seemed like ages, he finally ran his strong fingers down over the thoroughly soaked material that covered my sex, and I gasped, bucking my hips in an attempt to increase contact.

"Now, now." I could feel the heat of his breath on my thighs as his hand firmly held my hips in place. "Patience is a virtue, sweet girl." As he spoke, he teasingly slid one finger under the flimsy lace and along my drenched folds before, just as teasingly, withdrawing it and grinning up at me.

I swallowed hard and literally bit my tongue as he teasingly ran the now damp digit over me, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure to my over sensitive clit, causing my hips to buck towards him despite the firm grip he still maintained on them.

"You're so eager," he muttered, his voice barely a whisper as he winked up at me. His hands grasped the thin silk and lace that sat on my hips, and he slid them down my legs agonizingly slowly, tossing them away before running slowly up my silk stocking-covered legs and coming to rest on my slightly parted thighs.

"These," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss at the top of each stocking, "are sexy as hell."

"Thank you," I gasped, my fingers grasping the desk in anticipation. Jasper smiled up at me, and the very tip of his pink tongue darted out and wet his lips. With a quick wink, he slowly spread my thighs further apart.

I instinctively slid forward towards him, desire building as his heavy, warm breath teasingly played on my most sensitive flesh. His left hand held my hips still as his right gently spread my folds, and my eyes drifted shut. After a brief moment, I felt his tongue slide along my sex, and I cried out at the overwhelming sensation, twisting my fingers in his soft gold hair.

Jasper continued his ministrations, licking, sucking and teasing as the pressure built in my body. As he slowly slid first one, and then a second finger inside of me, he sucked gently on my clit.I cried out in pleasure.

Seemingly without missing a beat, he continued licking and thrusting as I writhed beneath him, my muscles clenching as I began to pant. With a small chuckle, he slid yet another finger into me and crooked them just so.

I.

Fucking.

Died.

Every muscle in my body seemed to contract at the same time, squeezing tightly, and I came with a strangled cry, my walls clenching around his fingers. Slowly, my breathing evened out, and I began to come down out of my orgasm induced high.

Opening my eyes, I looked down to find Jasper gazing up at me with a look of what could only be described as reverence. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and he stood, my fingers still entwined in his hair, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him and causing his rock hard erection to press into my hip.

"Jesus, sweet girl," he whispered the words into my ear, and a chill went down my spine.

I wanted this man in the worst way possible.

I met his gaze and rocked my hips against him, smiling as he groaned. Taking that as a good sign, I repeated my movement, varying the pressure slightly and studying his face as his eyes drifted shut and his breathing picked up, his hands tightening on my ass.

"Darlin …" the word was little more than a groan, "you're killing me here."

"Who, me?" I asked innocently, trailing one hand down his body and stroking along his solid length, causing him to shift his hips harder towards me

"Yes … you," he hissed, grinding against me.

"What do you want, Jasper?" My voice was low and sultry as I whispered the words in his ear.

"You sweet girl … I need …" His words trailed off at I ran my thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, swirling through the moisture that I found there. "Fuck … please …" His breathing was labored, and his deep green eyes met my own brown ones, his desire evident in them.

I gave a small smile and stood so my lips were mere centimeters from his ear.

"You should never have to beg," I whispered, repeating the words he had spoken to me less than a week before.

He had me in his arms in a flash. I felt him pressing against my entrance almost instantly, his hands tightly gripping the backs of my thighs as I wrapped my legs around his slim waist. He quickly moved us across the room so I was, once again, leaning up against the wall.

Déjà vu much?

Gasping, I shifted my hips in an invitation, and he thrust into me with a stifled moan. We were still for an instant until he began moving, slowly at first, gradually heightening the tempo. Our lips met as we began to move together, and I could taste myself on them. I moaned.

We continued moving frantically as we both approached the edge. I felt him begin to throb inside of me, and I dug my nails into his shoulders and cried out as I came in a shuddering orgasm, just as he exploded inside of me with a groan.

For several moments, the only sounds were our labored breathing and the soft tones of Blue October's "My Never" drifting in from the studio. We stayed still until our breathing slowed, and I reluctantly loosened my legs from their grip around his waist, placing my feet on the ground, knees shaking slightly.

Jasper quickly pulled the chair that was by our side over with one hand, the other holding me tightly as I trembled.

Sit with me, sweet girl," he whispered as he sat and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his strong arms around my trembling form.

I closed my eyes and let my head drop against his shoulder as I snuggled into his lap, the heat from his body helping to warm me and ease my chills. Jasper's hands lazily traced my back and stroked my hair, and I willed myself to relax, but the trembling persisted even as he pulled me closer to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern coloring his tone and written plainly on his face.

"I'm f-f-f-fine," I muttered between chattering teeth. In truth, I was freezing, and I shifted myself directly up against him, trying to get all of the warmth I could from him. He frowned slightly as he looked down at me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Jesus, sweet girl, you are burning up."

My shivering continued, and I found myself clinging to him even as I shook.

"We need to get you cooled off. " His voice was gentle and soft as he stood and quickly set me back down in the chair, crossing the office, pulling on his black pants and shirt, and rummaging in the closet before returning to me, the change of clothes he had handed me earlier in his hands.

"Come on, darlin'." He spoke softly as he knelt in front of me, slipping the black pants over my useless limbs and doing the same with the shirt before carefully pulling my hair out from under the collar and wrapping a large sweatshirt around me. He stepped away again, and I assumed he was gathering his belongings, because when he came back he held a phone in his hand, my purse slung over his shoulder and a pair of black sandals on his feet.

"Come on, darlin'," he muttered, sliding his arms underneath me and cradling me to his chest. "Let's get you out of here."

I nodded weakly and rested my head against the crook of his neck, my eyes drifting shut. The violent trembling had finally subsided, but I felt completely drained and my entire body ached. I tried racking my brain for clues as to what could be going on to no avail.

It was too hard to think.

Snuggling against Jasper's chest, I clung to him as we exited the school, the wind whipping violently around us, the cold rain pelting my overheated skin. It felt heavenly. He moved smoothly, gracefully even, as he crossed the parking lot to his truck, easily unlocking the door and depositing me in the passenger seat and buckling me in. I opened my mouth to protest, but he hushed me.

"Your truck will be fine, Bell. You can't drive." He quickly tucked my hair behind my ear and shut the door, climbing into the driver's side a moment later. Starting the truck, the soft strains of Blue October met my ears and I smiled weakly.

As we began to drive, I slipped into unconsciousness. I remember very little of the drive, waking only when the truck came to a halt and Jasper once again gathered me in his arms and carried me into an unfamiliar building, the rain still pouring down.

The rest of the night was a haze of the foreign – a large, white tub, blue couch, black towels, and grey walls. The only thing I remember with certainty was the voice.

Jasper's voice, as I drifted in and out of the ether of sleep; he mumbled soft reassurances, told brief tales about his job and, finally when I was being tucked into a soft, warm bed, his voice was the last to disappear into my ear.

"Goodnight, sweet girl."

**Pups fic rec corner- Okay kids, 2 fics for you today… the amazing Between Love and honor by my lovely friend Katiebatie is a Copsper story set in my home town of New Orleans. It is AMAZING to say the least. My second rec is an outstanding Mortal instruments fic called Possessions by ThisGuiltyBlood… I can't explain it but you should definitely go read. Like, now. And then review and tell them Pups sent you!**


End file.
